Captain America
Captain America, a.k.a. Steven Rogers, is a superhero in Marvel Comics who appears alongside in Marvel's 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger. He also appears alongside his manager Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and The Incredible Hulk in the 2012 crossover film The Avengers. He is portrayed by Chris Evans and will return in his 2014 sequel as well as the Avengers sequel in 2015. Personality Steve Rogers is a nice and generous young man and he helps out his team whenever possible. He stays true to America, and would sacrifice his life for any other good citizen. Steve is a courageous, and independent leader for his team. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind. Biography In Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers becomes a super soldier. Wanting to be a super hero and soldier at the same time while in the army. Steve Rogers was teased by men who thought that he was not a super soldier and teased him because he would not make it into the army. But as a super soldier Steve Rogers wanted to try to fit in the army so that he would regain control over himself and so he would train to one day become a superhero and fight crime in his own kind of way. Once he becomes Captain America Stve is sent to star in properganda films to raise money for war bonds. However after a couple of properganda films Captain America goes into real combat. He fights with Red Skull's army who have taken over because of the Cosmic Cube that Red Skull stole and he stops them only to find out Red Skull still has the Cosmic Cube and if not stopped he could take over the world with it. So Captain America finds Red Skull and makes him pay for stealing the Cosmic Cube to use it for his evil plan. He fights with Red Skull and eventually regains control while he's on the ship. He stops the ship in time before it can crash and he then has it all under control. Captain America also appears in the 2012 Marvel movie The Avengers and is eventually the leader for Iron Man and Black Widow and for the rest of the team. He has adapted to the new time period he has found himself in. He can also be seen carrying his shield around with him when there's trouble and when they need to assemble so that they can fight crime. Captain America is also a leader of the pack and he is the main boss so he can dispatch the police teams and forces and help save the innocent people and lives of many. He is considered to be a superhero and always protects himself by swinging or throwing his shield at enemies or aliens. He also tells The Hulk to smash and he does what he told him to do on his orders and commands. Captain America will appear in the upcoming film Captain America: The Winter Soldier in 2014. There, he will have to face Crossbones and Batroc the Leaper, and undo Bucky's brainwashing in order to turn Bucky from the Winter Soldier into his regular heroic self. Powers and Abilities Powers he Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining completely human. The secret of the SSS formula was lost with Dr. Erskine's death. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Peak Human Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 501 kg (1,200 lbs) which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Peak Human Speed:' He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). *'Peak Human Stamina:' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Peak Human Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 200 feet with no discomfort. *'Peak Human Healing:' Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Peak Human Senses:' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *'Peak Human Longevity:' The SSS dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that he may indefinitely maintain his youth. This would presumably also include Isaiah Bradley and Josiah X, two others exposed to the Super Soldier Serum. This is true in the case of Isaiah Bradley, who has been shown to be in peak physical condition for someone being between 60 and 70 years old. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts Rex Applegate and William Fairbairn whose fields of expertise were European martial arts and Chinese martial arts during WW2. While the majority of the instructors' curriculums were simplified for training the Allied Forces, it is possible that they trained Rogers in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his awakening by the Avengers. As a result, Rogers is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, Historical Fencing and Wushu. It is also possible and likely that he studied more disciplines in the present after being discovered by the Avengers and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but it has yet to be proven. He has utilized all martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. Rogers is one of the finest martial artist earth has ever known. Master Shield Fighter: His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician & Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Forever War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Professional Sketch Artist: He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. He often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. Multi-lingual: Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular Driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, trucks, jets, tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Equipment Uniform: As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. Utility Belt: Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit(containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.) and others. Time Gem: As a member of the Illuminati, Rogers has in his possession the Infinity Gem which controls time (which is slightly ironic, as the captain is misplaced in time). Avengers Identicard (formerly): He briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Hank Pym while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum. Captain America's Shield: Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with an steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability identify a still unknown catalyst that played a role in the metal bonding (an experiment to recreate the process resulted in the creation of Adamantium). The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Gallery Captain-America-The-Avengers-psd82163.png Captain America.jpg Captain america suit .jpg Captain America 2.jpg Avengers Poster.jpg The Avengers poster.jpg Captain America Face.jpg Captain America Standoff.jpg Captain America Searching.jpg Captain America Kneeling.jpg Captain America Close Up.jpg The-Avengers-wallpapers-1920x1200-6.jpg FU2501lg.jpg CaptainAmerica_TheAvengers.png TheAvengers-Captain_A.png Steve Rogers.jpg Steve Rogers Close Up.jpg Cpt. Steve Rogers.jpg Steve Rogers Workout.jpg captain-a.png|Captain America in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes CaptainAmerica.png|Captain America in Avengers Assemble captain-america-new-costume1-570x908.jpg Captain America vs The Winter Soldier.jpg Marvelousavengers.jpg Sculptured Captain America Mug.jpeg Captain America Watch for Men.jpeg Time Teacher Captain America Watch for Kids.jpeg Cap_WS.jpg Captain America Sneakers for Boys.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Iconic characters Category:Military characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Heroes Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters